Unofficial FAQ
Will players be able to spy a city / clan of the opposing faction ? The idea is that you can pick only ONE race on a server - actually, this is a subject to debate, whether to have one race or one character per server, and the devs didn't say anything official about it yet. But the following still stands: If you picked a human, you couldn't create an Ork character and see how good is a certain Ork town guarded at the moment. If you want to play more races, you will just have to create a character on another server. There is also the issue of having multiple accounts, which the devs / GMs can't stop. It probably won't be easy to spy on another clan, because you will need to achieve a certain rank in it to be able to gain sensitive information. So a spy would need to prove his worthy and rise to that rank. However, if someone knows that his clan was infiltrated by a spy, it will be difficult to find out who is the actual spy. What kind of combat types does Darkfall have? *Player versus Player (PvP) *Player versus Monster (PvM, also known as PvE for Player versus Environment) Can clans burn houses? Yes, clans can burn houses that are in the areas they own. This might be for tactical reasons or to free up some space. It is up to the land owner to allow burning. People won't be able to burn houses if there is peace in the land. Note that houses are usually taxed, so burning too many of them will lower the owner's income. There will also be a limit of burnable buildings per day (or a certain amount of time, not specified yet). What causes lag? Lag is usually caused by bad internet connection between the client and the server, or by an overloaded server. Good graphics that your PC can't handle don't cause lag, but bad frame rate. At the moment nothing has been said about the system requirements, but it is probably possible for less powerful machines to run Darkfall without much trouble. Will players be able to teach other players certain skills? Yes, but there will be a limit. For example, players would only be able to teach others up to a third of their own proficiency in that skill. So, as a player gets better at a skill, they will also get better at teaching that skill. Which cities will be owned by NPCs? For now only the capitals will be owned by NPCs. Other cities will be owned by player clans, and the clan leaders will set the rules / laws of that city. Will only the clan leader be able to control a city that the clan owns? The clan leader can give some power to other guild members he trusts. This will be often, because running cities isn't easy. What about evil aligned characters, will they be able to enter any city at all? Well, yes. It depends on each city's laws. If some city is against PK-ing, the evil aligned character will be attacked on sight. Cities will also have laws against different races, meaning that the NPC guards will be ordered to attack Orks on sight if the guild / guild leader ordered it. But the capitals are controlled by NPCs, right ? Yes. The capital cities and areas around them are considered newbie areas, and they don't allow PK-ers. The game doesn't restrict you from attacking them, but there is too many guards to actually manage to kill anyone. There are no safe zones in Darkfall! If we want to PK the noobs, can we raid the capital? Hell yes. But for a successful raid on a capital you would need a very, very big army. I wouldn't want to waste my time forming alliances and gathering troops just to PK the noobs, though. Capitals can't be captured, though, because the newly created characters couldn't start anywhere out. Did the Darkfall devs implement minigames yet? No. One of the devs said they are thinking about implementing them, but its not a priority. I, myself, don't care about this. If the game is good, I'll play it, and minigames won't be necessary. Is there a difference between a Guild and a Clan? Yes Guilds are pre-made organizations in DF. Thieves Guild and other guilds exist in cities. You can join them and get some benefits. You can also open a guild where you teach players certain skills. Clans are player made organization. Much like guilds in other MMORPGs, they are completely controlled by players. Are there any assassin guilds? Yes, as a matter of fact. You can hire an assassin's guild to kill a number of people you want dead within a reasonable time period. It is not sure yet, but it might be possible to use a fake identity so the killed player doesn't even know who he was killed by and who got the bounty from his head. How does the death system work? Simple. There won't be no quest-for-life. All the items you worn and had in your inventory will be dropped, and be exposed to looting by any passenger. You will respawn in your clan's nearest or friendly nearest city. Will the citizens be NPCs? There won't be NPC citizens. Players will be citizens. NPCs will be Guards, Guild Masters, Trainers and Hired merchants. Is alt-tabbing blocked by the game? No. Can a clan build cities anywhere in Agon? It can't. There are designated areas where cities can be build. There are also NPC neutral towns that can be conquered by clans. A city will need some kind of defense, like a wall or castle. There also might be places where clans can build cities from scratch, but nothing is final. Things will change. Are there "secret" designated areas for building cities? Yes, there will be hundreds of secret locations, some of them being small islands, underwater caves and hidden valleys. Also when you find these secret locations, they don't need to be a town, but a small number of buildings. Only clans can conquer and own cities? Yes. An individual player can't own a city. Will ships be available in Darkfall? Yes. There will be large warships, merchant vessels, small scouting, skirmish boats, fishing boats etc. Smallest ships (or rather boats) can accommodate 2-3 people, while big ships can transport an average sized guild. A recent quote states that the biggest ship in Darkfall is "as big as a Quake level" (source) What will happen to players when they board a ship? Players will be able to walk, interact and even fight on the ship's deck. When approaching some enemy ship, archers can fire arrows at the enemy ship and mages can cast offensive spells on the enemy ship's crew. Characters with melee weapons will engage in combat only if the enemy ship boards their ship or vice versa. Will there be cannons on the ships ? If so, will the players be able to use them against other ships? Yes. How is the Darkfall Team planning to store or protect ships while the players who own them are offline? If the ship is in harbor before the player/owner logs out, it is safely stored. Otherwise it might be destroyed (though you will your own/your clans ship to do so). Is the wind going to affect the ship's movement? Yes. The wind will also affect trees. Can I be a blacksmith in Darkfall ? Yes. There are 2 main smithing skills: Weapon smithing and Armor smithing. What do I need if I want to craft an item ? Firstly, you will need the correct crafting tool. Secondly, you need an anvil to perform your work on. Oh, out of what will you make the item ? You need materials (iron ingot, for example). The better your crafting tool, raw material, working place and skill in making weapons or armor, the item you finally make will be better. Can I create magical items ? Yes you can. But you will need magical metals, which you can't work with unless you are proficient with Master Weaponsmithing and Master Armorsmithing. Before you can learn those, you will have to have a high score in the simpler skills like Weaponsmithing and Armorsmithing. Category:Darkfall